Go To
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: A deal made eons ago has come to pass. And it's wreaking havok with Wonder Woman's world. She isn't about to take that. BMWW. Rating may change. Chapter 3 redone. ABANDONED, IF YOU WISH TO ADOPT, REVIEW AND TELL ME.
1. Chapter 1

Author Ramblings: Hello. My name is Prettypurplerogue and I am going to do something very stupid. I am going to post my first ever Justice League story without a beta! So please bear with me. I really do enjoy the series and I hope you will enjoy my story. Beware I know nothing of Greek culture.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or any characters.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

It was breathtaking. At least that was Diana's, exiled Princess of Themyiscera, ambassador to Man's World, and Wonder Woman, thought. She had just awakened from a refreshing nap and was gazing adoringly at planet Earth. The world she loved despite its faults.

Finishing her staring she turned to get up. And was startled when she saw the clock on her bedside table. Her restful nap turned into an all-night sleep. Now she wasn't tired anymore. That last mission she was on with Shayera and Superman was a doozy and when they got back she just collapsed on her bed. She now felt ready to face the next challenge.

She got up and got ready. She dressed in her normal uniform before saying her prayers and doing her warrior's meditation. As she exited her quarters on the Watchtower she felt an extra spring in her step. 'Today is going to be a good day,' she thought on her way to breakfast.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

The fires burned all around him. The screams of the souls being tormented echoed. The darkness, despite the fires, was overpowering. And Ares drank it all in with a small, sadistic smirk. "Ah, I love the smell of pain in the morning." The god of War was visiting the god of the Dead, Hades. Who had apparently been doing some renovations. "Hades, nice to see you. Are those flaming skeletons new? They look fabulous." Hades turned around at the sound of his voice.

The god of the Dead was sitting on his throne and wearing his armor as always. Ares' armor was like his except where there was black and red on Hades', Ares was gold and silver. "Hello Ares. What brings you here?" the seated god asked.

Ares smiled charmingly. "Our little agreement, if I'm not mistaken comes to pass in less then a minute."

Hades waved his hand and, in a fiery burst, a clock appeared. "So it does. Hmmm. Very well." The god of the Dead waved his hand again and the clock disappeared. A stream of fire came forth from the god of the Underworld. The fire slammed into Ares with enough force to incinerate a mortal, but it just knocked Ares off balance. The Underworld began to shake and phase in and out of reality.

Hades was giving Ares his power. As per their agreement; for all the killings Ares has inspired over the millennia, Hades will give almost all his power, keeping just enough for the Underworld to function properly so suspicions don't arise, so Ares can go to the surface world and unleash a killing force unlike any seen before.

Literally, Armageddon.

And both gods were ecstatic.

At last the stream of fiery power feeding into Ares ebbed away. The fires of the Underworld around them burned less bright and painful; the flaming skeletons were gone. Hades took a moment to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Ares was fully charged and raring to use his new power. "Ares," the god of the Dead got his breath back, "kill whom you want but I want _her _alive."

Knowing who the _her _was immediately, Ares was displeased. But Hades and Ares had an agreement and by the law of the gods he couldn't go back on that. No matter, Hades probably just wants to torture her. So the pathetic excuse for an Amazon Princess gets to live. Besides it's _very _surprising what a human can live through, much less one with invulnerability. Ares smirked just thinking about it. The two gods reached towards each other and shook hands, sealing their deal. As their hands drew apart an earthquake hit.

"Now if you'll excuse me Hades, I have a world to conquer." With that the newly empowered god of War vanished in a puff of smoke.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

After perusing her breakfast choices, Diana decided to be indulgent and picked a cinnamon bun with an iced mocha. She sat with Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Huntress. The funny banter between the two women left the table with an easy, humorous vibe. The lunchroom wasn't empty, but it wasn't full to bursting either.

The gasp that pierced the room's friendly atmosphere seemed like many more people than were present should have produced it. The cause of the gasp was standing right behind Diana. She quickly turned around. "Hermes!" She got up and bowed. "How may I serve the Messenger of the gods?"

Instead of his normal smile and smart remark he just gave Wonder Woman a look of pity. He silently handed her a scroll from his bag and then he spoke, "I'm sorry, Diana. I truly am." With a flash, he was gone.

More than spooked, the champion of the Amazons slowly unrolled the scroll. She read it once, twice. And then her world fell out from under her.

Author Ramblings continued: Please have mercy on me!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Ramblings has been interrupted by the author being blown away. * Cow flies by * You. Guys. Are. AWESOME! Wow, I feel special. I didn't think this was that great of a story but I guess it is. I'll try to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, or themes present in this story.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

She. Was. Dead.

The scroll, that cursed thing, held a message from Hera, **Hera**! She was in so much trouble, the time she broke her mother's best girdle is going to look like nothing compared to this.

Hera, queen of the gods, wife of Zeus, creator of the Amazon race, wanted to speak to her, IN PERSON! According to the scroll she was to return to Themyiscera, go to Hera's temple on the island, and wait.

"Diana? Diaaanaaaa? Diana!" Black Canary's voice jolted her out of her shock. She looked up to see her friends with concern on their faces.

'Well, there goes breakfast.' She thought. "I'm sorry, guys. This is urgent and requires my attention immediately. I'll see you later." With that the Princess picked up her tray and disposed of it. She calmly exited the cafeteria.

On the inside she was anything but calm. In fact she was mentally screaming curses in every language she knew. That's a lot of languages. She finally got back to her room, after a few raised eyebrows to which she delivered her practiced smile. She went to her bed. Underneath was a chest full of Amazonian artifacts. She grabbed a vase for a sacrifice. She checked her appearance in the mirror and concluded it was the best she could do under the circumstances. She hastened herself, as was the princess way, to the Javelin bay.

She was on Themyiscera in no time.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

The image of Diana reaching her homeland faded. The god of War closed the portal that he was using to watch Diana. "That's right, little Amazon. Run home to Mommy. We'll meet soon enough." Ares turned his attention to the people cowering in front of him. They were all reduced to a pile of ashes in the blink of an eye. There was a scream from behind him. Man, he loved this job.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

The Queen's guard came out to meet her plane as it landed on the sand. Artemis, the captain of the guard and a friend of Diana's, stepped forward. "Why have you come back, Diana?"

Diana silently held up the scroll for them to read. From there the word spread, the exiled Princess had been summoned by the gods to come back to the island.

Diana was given royal escorts to the temple. As she walked to her appointment with Hera, Diana took a look around the island. Not much had changed. Last time she was here, when she was exiled, she didn't get the chance to really commit every detail to memory. She did that now. She looked at the market, the buying and selling, the fine goods. The temples looked better than ever, polished, grander, truly worthy of a goddess.

The temple to Hera was at the peak of the island. It had a roofline over three stories high, thick columns supporting it, and intricate gold work and jewels. The guard left. Artemis waited until they were alone, "It's good to have you back, Princess." Then she walked away.

The sentiment, coming from her usually cold friend, gave her courage. She walked up the huge steps. '40,' she remembered.

She entered the temple.

She waited, and waited, and waited until she couldn't wait anymore. Then a bright light surrounded her. Wonder Woman passed out.

When she woke up she couldn't believe what she saw. She was in a field of flowers much more beautiful then anything on Themyiscera. There were all kinds of flowers: roses, violets, baby's breath, all the flowers in the world, all mixed together and all blooming at once. It was amazing. She looked at herself; she was still wearing her uniform, good.

"She's sooo pretty!" A melodious voice squealed.

"She has used her wisdom quite well for one so young." Another voice, softer and more calculating than the first put in.

"She's just what we need." A third voice, more powerful sounding but no less beautiful than the first two, said.

Diana turned around and almost fainted again. Because before her stood three women, but not just any women: Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite.

(A/R: I was tempted to end there, but I decided to be nice.)

Hera stood in the middle and a little in front. She was wearing a knee-length shimmering tunic made, it seemed, of clouds. Her glorious pink hair was threaded with gold strands. Golden sandals adorned her feet.

Aphrodite truly was as beautiful as the legends. Her hair shone blond, then brunette, then red, always changing. She was wearing a white ankle-length tunic, edges trimmed in gold. Her eyes also alternated between blue, green, and brown. Her smile lit up her face.

Athena was in a simple mid calf tunic. She had on a golden combat helmet and her trusty owl was perched on her shoulder.

Diana bowed before the three sacred goddesses of the Amazons. She waited to be killed. But no pain came. She heard a chuckling, "Get up my child."

Diana looked up slowly and saw the queen of the gods smiling. So with speed that would make Superman jealous and the Flash proud she got up to obey her goddess.

The queen of the gods took in the sight before her. She raised her hand. Wonder Woman prepared to be smitten, but Hera just laid her hand on Diana's cheek. "My child," Hera murmured in a tone more suited to a kind old grandmother, "you are here and you will save us all."

(A/R: Again I could have stopped but no.)

Diana was shocked. Her? Saved the gods? She didn't dare voice her questions for she had not been given permission to speak. "There is no time to waste. Speak my child but only when I am done." Diana nodded her consent. Hera spoke again, "A terrible thing has happened. One, that if Zeus actually listened to me for once, we could have avoided. Several millennia ago, when man was in his early stages, Ares and Hades made a deal. If Ares could make men slaughter one another to a degree then for a limited period of time Hades would give the majority of his power to Hades. We have been informed that the deal was good and it happened today. Ares was unleashed on the world with all of Hades' power. I'm sure we don't have to tell you this is disastrous."

Athena, petting her owl, picked up where Hera left off, "We need a champion; someone to defeat Ares before he kills the world. With Hades' power there's no limit to what he could do. We, the goddesses of the Amazons, appoint you, Wonder Woman, as this champion. We will try to help as best we can. But we cannot interfere directly as the code of the gods states that when gods make a pact they most honor it and no immortal is to stand in their way. And to make sure that we don't forget that Ares and Hades has somehow sealed all of the gods up here, on Mount Olympus, so we don't interfere. We cannot get out but we can get you in and out. That's why we brought you here."

Now Aphrodite spoke, "We can't help you that much but we can give you more of the gifts you received from us at birth. Athena, be a dear and give her some more wisdom. Hera, bless her. Hmm… well I think you can't get anymore beautiful and still be a mortal…" She suddenly trailed off, guiltily, while the other two stared her down.

Athena looked at Diana and let her owl fly to her. The owl pecked her on the cheek, like a kiss. Hera stepped forward and put her hands on Diana's shoulders. Aphrodite stepped forward and gave her a sneaky wink, she then gave her a pink, glowing vial. "For Batman." She said and winked again.

Then in another burst of light Diana, having managed not to faint, was back in the temple. She stayed a little to talk to her sisters and get caught up on island news. It was with a heavy heart that she boarded the Javelin for home. When she returned to the Watchtower she went right to her room for a shower. She was tired. Understandable since she had had a busy day. So she hit the hay early.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

As the exiled Princess' jet disappeared out of sight from Themyiscera all the Amazons collapsed. From the shadows of the palace that Diana had so recently left stepped Ares. As he looked at the queen of the Amazons that lay at his feet he cracked his knuckles. "I am going to enjoy it here." Ares sat on the throne.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Diana woke up not rested at all; something had interfered with her sleep. She decided to dress and work out for a bit. After a refreshing battle simulation, she took a much-needed shower and went to the cafeteria for some fruit and water. All in all it was turning out to be a good day for Wonder Woman despite lack of sleep. She was of course thinking about her goddesses' words and the potion meant for Batman. She was, of course, going to obey her goddesses but she had no idea what Ares was going to do. So for the time being she just had to wait. Suddenly, she heard J'onn's telepathic voice, "Diana, please report to the control room immediately." She threw her trash away and went to the control booth.

When she got there she was going to ask what was wrong but the words died in her throat. For on the big screen, in front of the world, were images of the Amazons, her **sisters**, invading and killing, **IN MAN'S WORLD**!

Author Ramblings continued: Okay I am going to end it there. Hope you like this chapter. And again, no beta so all mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Ramblings: I have no idea what I'm doing from this point on. I'll let you know when or if that changes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, Wonder Woman, or the Amazons.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

The shocked Princess slowly approached the screens. She moved cautiously as if they would attack her. She reached a hand up to touch one of the images. "Artemis, Persephone, Alexa," the pain in her voice is palpable as the fore-mentioned Amazons paraded across the screen killing and destroying. On the biggest screen was a close-up of one Amazon. That picture was the straw that broke the camel's back, "Mother."

The other, unnoticed occupants of the monitor room felt like peeping toms. In was clear that this was an emotional moment for Wonder Woman and Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow were feeling uncomfortable. Then from the shadows came Batman. He put his hand on the distressed Princess' shoulder. "Princess." That one word in his deep baritone seemed to calm her and bring her back from the abyss of tears and weeping she was going into.

Diana took two deep breaths and the regal Wonder Woman was back. She looked at J'onn, "Please call the original seven to meet in the conference room immediately." J'onn nodded sensing that the Princess was back in control and wasn't going to take no for an answer. The Martian closed his eyes for a moment. By then Diana was already taking long strides toward the conference room. Batman and Superman were following, trying to catch up. Anyone in the Princess' way got a glare on the same level as the infamous Bat-glare. Booster Gold even whimpered. When she got to her destination she flung the doors open and strode in, head held high.

When the others got there, they looked at Superman and Batman and seemed surprised when Diana took charge. Clearly, J'onn didn't relay what this was about. She explained the scroll from the gods and her visit home. After she was done Shayera piped up, "So what's the plan?"

A buzz sounded in the room. J'onn put a hand up to his ear. He nodded then turned a grave toward Diana. "The Amazons have invaded every major city on the Eastern Coast."

Diana nodded grimly, "Then they'll move west. So that means we do this the hard way and act fast. J'onn I need to get a message out to all Justice Leaguers." The meeting was adjourned and the original seven ran to the control room.

J'onn and Mr. Terrific switched some knobs and switches. J'onn walked to the microphone that was tapped into the P.A. system of the Watchtower and each individual comlink. "Attention all Leaguers, this is J'onn. We have declared an Alpha level emergency. Alpha level has just been invented and is used for a bigger threat then an Omega level. So please quickly obey our instructions. Here is Wonder Woman."

He gave the microphone to Diana. "Listen up. The enemy," she couldn't bear to say Amazons, " has invaded all major Eastern Coast cities. So immediately, this situation takes priority over all others, men: report to one of these cities: Gotham, Metropolis, Blüd Haven, Coast City, or Star City. Women: you are to report back to the Watchtower for farther instructions. Move, people, Move!" Diana put the microphone down. Batman, Superman, and all the other men ran to comply. Diana picked the microphone up again, "Green Arrow, get over here now!" The archer who was going to the teleports reversed direction and ran toward Wonder Woman, wincing at the angry tone.

Before he could talk she said, "Go to the cave and get the kids. Get them to Gotham and make sure their mentors are there too." He nodded.

Shayera looked at the Princess and remembered what they said after their mission to Tartarus they're like oil and vinegar. Shayera Hol of Thanagar, Hawkgirl of Earth vowed to stick by her unlikely friend through what was to come, she had a feeling that when the dust settled things wouldn't be ok.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Diana wasn't ok. She was crying, screaming, and wanting to die all at the same time. _Her mother._ The proud Queen Hippolyta being forced to do something against her will. And Diana was sure this massacre wasn't happening by the Amazons' free will. Her friends will soon get to the bottom of what was controlling them. Diana's heart sunk her friends were going to fight her sisters. Diana knew of war and she knew there was a very high chance of causalities. This was a lose-lose situation for the Princess: she loved both sides but if one side won the other lost and people she cared about would be hurt.

Magic, that was the only explanation for why all the Amazons broke the sacred rule of never leaving the island. She should pray to her gods for help that all would live. She did. There was a knock that broke the silence, 'The calm before the storm,' mused the Princess. Hawkgirl, Black Canary, and Huntress were present.

"Ok, what's the plan Diana?" Huntress was nervous. You couldn't tell if you didn't know her but the way she was keeping her hands up constantly checking this or that was a telltale.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

It was horrible. The heroes in Gotham were the Flashes, the Arrows, the Bats, the Aquas, the Martians, and Superboy. The city was truly at its worse. Fires were spreading since the firemen couldn't put them out and defend against the Amazons. Storefront windows were destroyed. Cars were everywhere, since normally this would be the height of rush hour. The Amazons had discovered that car + fire = big boom and were delighting in their new way of ruining Man's World. All the citizens that could be evacuated were, but some weren't that lucky and the dead lay strewed across this battlefield. Each hero took a moment to reflect on this gory scene. These deaths brought no pleasure, just pain. Each was blaming themselves.

The junior partners (sidekicks) were stunned. They had each seen battle with supervillians and pictures of world wars past in school but nothing could prepare them for this. Blood seemed to cling everywhere. Wally was sure he would slip on it. Artemis thought there was so much in the air it would slow down her arrows.

The moment of quiet over they spread out to find their elusive foe. What they found staggered them. The army of Amazons was truly that, an army. There must be one thousand, maybe two thousand. How could such a tiny island hold so many people? The Amazons raised their shields and swords. The heroes got their various weapons ready. Batman thought, 'There's an army like this in every major East coast city? This might be a battle we can't win.'

A war cry came from the Amazons and they surged forward. Then suddenly, another cry sounded. This scream echoed in the now silent city. It was higher pitched and angry. A blur appeared in the sky above the Amazons. It came closer. It landed, hard it the middle of the Amazon fighting formation. The landing created a crater and sent ripples through the ground. Apparently the warriors from Themyiscera dubbed this thing from the sky a bigger threat because they forgot the heroes and began fighting it.

It was fighting hard and winning by the sign of the many Amazons falling. Soon the battle was over. The heroes were picking their jaws off the ground. Flash said, "The guest of honor is here. Welcome, Super…" The dust settled and Flash put his hand out. The lone warrior whipped around and all were startled. Wonder Woman but not like they had ever seen before. She eyes were blue ice, wild and fiery, her hair was tucked under a gold helmet with designs etched in of battles past won. A white, short sleeved, her golden girdle held a knee length, open at the front toga to her body and her lasso was hung on that. Her normal uniform was under that. The major change was that she was carrying a wicked looking sword and shield, clearly Themyisceraian.

She raised a hand to her ear. She spoke in a low, almost growl-y voice, "Gotham cleared." She paused. And didn't like what she heard. "What?" Lower and more growl-y, we're talking on par with the bat-voice. She spoke again, this time to those in front of her, "Artemis, Miss Martian, you need to come with me now." The girls nodded and ran to the champion of the Amazons. They both grabbed her outstretched arms. Wonder Woman flew straight up and when she was high enough went into sonic speeds with a loud boom.

The dust on the ground stirred, from the backlash, then settled again. The men left behind could only stared in awe; she was flying as fast if not faster than Superman.

"I understand why she is the champion of her people." Aquaman stared, still staring at the sky. The others simply nodded.

Author Ramblings continued: I think that's better. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Ramblings: How did you guys like the new chapter three? Ok, I think I have enough reviews for shout-outs or whatever they're called. So here we go:

SPACER8000: Thank you for your reviews. They're very encouraging.

PrincessJazzy23: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Wonderwomanbatmanfan: Here's your update!

Kipling Bunny: I'm glad I have you're interest. I hope I can keep it.

Chaosmob: Yes, Ares is a tricky piece of work. Diana is going to have her work cut out for her.

PrincessOfTheAmazons: Thank you. Did you read the new, longer chapter three?

Anonymous reviewers: bmwwlover: Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you like my story. ravebchild: Here's what happens to the women according to Diana's plan. PrincessDianaJane: Thank you for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my socks (my feet are cold ).

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Batman was the first to come out of the Wonder Woman induced shock. He activated his communicator and reported to Mr. Terrific that the group in Gotham was ready to help elsewhere. Static answered him. It should be expected that in a big catastrophe that other things would slow response to communicators but Batman was unhappy. He was one of the original seven, the Batman; his calls should be answered immediately out of fear of being bat-glared. Eventually, the bat did get answered. Apparently, the Princess did her little fall out of the sky and kill everything in sight thing in all the cities that had Amazons. There was no work for the men. So they were just milling about, tending to the injured. Thankfully, Diana got to everyone before any heroes were killed or seriously hurt.

But watching Diana slaughter her own sisters was… scary. It was hard to face the fact that one of the 'Big Three' could turn tables and kill the people she loved so mercilessly.

A call went out to all the communicators, "Themyiscera seems to have been invaded by an army of humans and mythical creatures. The women are there now trying to defend the island. And we at the Watchtower have just been informed that the Amazons that are there in the world are not real. They are puppets. We don't know who is or was controlling them but it's probably who is controlling the army on Themyiscera. The women have just requested backup. Prepare to go, get there any way you can. Watchtower out."

Batman pressed a button on his belt. The bat-plane soared overhead. Batman and Robin put up grappling lines and repelled up.

"Show-off," muttered Green Arrow. He pushed a button on his belt and a green plane shaped like an arrow came down. "Need a ride?" He asked the Aquas and Superboy. The Flashes ran to Themyiscera and the Martian Manhunter flew.

By the time all the Gotham heroes arrived most of the other men were there. Mr. Terrific put out one more transmission on the communicators, "Remember, Themyiscera has various rules and decrees. Even though it is not a United Nations country we must respect the culture. So say a prayer to one of the gods so you're not smitten with lightening." This joke provided much needed stress relief. The transmission continued, "Your job is to tend to the injured. But above all remember: we may be breaking the no men on the island rule but we can't break another rule. So, no man is to fight, as long as they are on the shores of Themyiscera. That is all. Good luck." The 'men don't fight' rule raised many complaints but they had to obey. So with several muttered words, curses and prayers, the assorted planes and flying heroes landed and the men of the Justice League stepped foot on Themyiscera.

(A/R: I could have ended but I wanted to see what happened.)

The battle going on was evident immediately. The bodies of men, some with wings, some with horns, some centaurs, and other vile creatures were scattered about the beach. Everywhere the ground was wet with blood, it was a swamp. Thankfully, no bodies of women were seen. But they had only seen a small part of the island.

Batman got to the front of the group. He stood on a rock and announced in a loud voice, "Spread out. Search for the women and the injured." Everyone did as the bat said. The Gotham heroes stayed in their group. They went to search the west side of the island.

After walking for at least half an hour they came upon a building. It was made of white marble. Everything about the building was round, the base was, the pillars, the dome, and the door. The door that looked like it weighed over three thousand pounds, the door that was also cracked open enough to hear the noises of a fight coming from inside the building. They ran to check it out.

What they saw shocked them.

(A.R: I could end here but you know the rest. I bet you're getting tired of me saying that aren't you?)

A centaur, a human man, and a man with wings were all getting into a fight. That was the first thing that grabbed their attention but the second was the inside of the building. It was polished so much you could use any surface as a mirror. It looked bigger on the inside and in the walls were holes every three feet. The holes looked to hold weapons. Apparently, the Gotham heroes had stumbled across the Amazons' armory.

Suddenly, from behind the heroes, arrows came and stuck behind the monsters. One was a grappling arrow and on the line came Artemis. She landed between the monsters and heroes. The monsters charged her. The first one she punched to disorient it them grabbed its head and smashed it on her knee. It went down and the next two moved in. The man chased her to a wall; she ran up and flipped, landing on his head. She flipped again, holding on to his head with her knees, and the man was knocked out on the ground. The man with wings came down to dive-bomb her. She ducked and brought her bow up; she got an arrow from the quiver on her back and fired. It flew true and the winged man went down.

The men now had a chance to look at the female archer. She was wearing a white, mini skirt length toga. She had golden sandals on and golden Amazon bracelets, a golden strap held her quiver on her back, and she had gold threads woven through her hair to keep it back.

Artemis walked back to the door, taking care to step on the men. She looked down at the marble floor tiles and seemed to be counting under her breath as she moved. Forward, to the left, back, to the right, then diagonal, she went across the floor. She stopped at a tile and stomped her feet in the rhythm of 'shave and a haircut, two bits'. From the tile she took such care in finding rose a piece of black rock as big as she was. Shoved right in the middle of the top was a sword. The blade was almost see-through and the hilt (part you grab) was made of gold, the scabbard (part in between blade and hilt) had a golden eagle with its wings spread and rubies for eyes. The blade was deeply embedded in the black rock.

Artemis climbed to the top and wrapped her hands around the sword. She closed her eyes and seemed to whisper a prayer. She pulled up. A bright light enveloped the armory.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Elsewhere, the men were relieved not to find any dead Justice League women. In fact, there was no sign of the women. Obvious a battle had been fought but only the bodies of the men were there, even the signs a few women's power left weren't there.

Suddenly, a teeth-rattling boom erupted throughout the island. The men covered their ears. Then all they could see was a bright light.

Author Ramblings continued: Well, we're going to the good part. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Ramblings: I have discovered that it has been for too long since I last updated. So I did something drastic, I cut myself off from reading stories until I got a new chapter up. So, you're welcome! Edit: Many people said I was rushing the story so I rewrote some parts to slow it down. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. Amazons, attack! Oh wait, I don't own them either, darn.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

There were shouts and cries as the light wore off and their ears stopped ringing. Booster Gold stood up, "What in glorb's name was that?"

The ever-steady Doctor Fate answered, "I do not know but I sense an immense magical power being awakened on the island." There were murmurings to meet this announcement. Those who had fell got up and the superheroes continued. Those with super-senses helped greatly on the sweep of the island. Once they got further inland they discovered the Amazons' main settlement.

"Whoa," Booster Gold's jaw dropped. The town was comprised of white marble buildings, wooden shacks, and cloth tents. On what appeared to be main street was a market where the majority of tents and wooden shacks were. There were clotheslines strung across the street holding mostly white clothing with a splash of color thrown in with a shawl or skirt. There also appeared to be a blacksmith shop, bakery, shoemaker's shop, and a jeweler's in this market. Beyond the shops were small milky marble buildings that the men assumed to be houses. Outside the doors were baskets holding various things like laundry, fruits, and common weapons. After the houses came the vast fields which, if you looked closely, had everything from wheat to cotton to apple trees growing in it. Then came a large creek, there was also some laundry baskets there too. There was one detail in particular that held the men's attention.

The whole thing was deserted.

It was completely silent. No movement, no human element. Like a tomb.

The men also quieted, whether out of respect or fear it has hard to say. Soon, after finding no living thing, just more male creature's bodies, the men exited the main part of the town. They were heading towards the huge, white marble and golden temples on the slightly elevated part of the island.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Back at the armory, the men were all blown away, literally. They picked themselves up outside, a hundred feet from the building. Artemis came out and she looked different. She had the sword in her right hand, her bow with her quiver on her back, and a shield in her left. The shield was round with a gold edge; the majority was red with a blue dove in the middle. And Artemis herself was glowing, a light white glow that made her seem ethereal. She turned to look at the men.

She held up the sword, "Come on I need to get this to the princess."

A transmission came in on the com-links, "What the heck was that? The sensors on the Watchtower are going crazy. We are picking up a huge magical energy."

Batman answered, "It's alright, the source is an Amazonian sword. Where are the others?"

"The locators on them say they're on the east side of the island."

"Batman, out." The caped crusader looked at the glowing girl. "What's the plan?"

She turned, "Follow me." She pointed to a spot in the trees surrounding the armory. The trees and plants suddenly came alive and moved to expose a path. Artemis glided over to it and started on her way. The others cautiously followed. Ever since they had seen Artemis at the armory, Kid Flash was burning with questions.

"What's with you?" He couldn't help the rudeness from burst out of his mouth. Too fast for even the Flashes to see, Artemis turned around and grabbed Wally by the front of his costume. She says nothing just stares into his eyes with her glowing ones. She slowly turned back around and continued on the path.

"Dude, I think that was your one and only warning not to ask questions." Robin poked in the side with his elbow. Kid Flash looked at the still glowing girl who was now using the magic sword to cut through some greenery that haven't moved. He nodded.

They walked, and walked, and walked. It felt like they walked so far they should have walked right off the island or at least circled it a couple of times. Then finally Artemis stopped. She pulled some vines back and revealed a building. Though this one was different, instead of being polished white marble it looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. The only remains were about two feet of dirty, cracked marble stuck in the ground. The area around the building had no plant life around it. It was a zone of death. As the group of heroes moved closer it appeared that something else was off about the building.

It didn't have a floor. Just a gaping hole.

While the men stared slightly stupefied, Artemis fearlessly got up on top of the marble remnants. Without further ado she jumped into the mouth of the earth. Well, now that a heroine had done it the heroes had to do it too.

If they thought the walk over here was long the fall once they jumped was eternity. It felt like days, and to make it worse the heat increased almost perpetually. Artemis took this all in stride, but the Gotham heroes weren't adjusting so well. The Flashes were almost out of food and the Aquas were sweating oceans. The fall had been bathed in darkness so they had no idea where they were, or even how fast they were falling. Finally light appeared at the bottom, and it was fast approaching.

Apparently they were going fast.

Also, they were going to die.

"Ahhhhh!" Echoed throughout the tunnel. The only one not screaming was Batman, because Batman was above such things as screaming.

Suddenly, they stopped. Their crazy free fall had ended. Their savior stepped from the shadows; it was Miss Martian. She, like Artemis, had changed her clothes to an Amazonian warrior's uniform. "Hello, beautiful." Wally sped up to M'gann and shot his most winsome smile. M'gann smiled and blushed. Artemis rolled her eyes. The group went, this time a much shorter distance, to a stadium sized cave, and we're not talking wimpy football stadium sized no, we're talking good ole Greek sized stadium.

There were stalagmites and stalactites off to the sides but a clear path big enough for all the heroes to walk side by side was in the middle. At the far end was a huge set of doors, big enough for one of Aquaman's whales to fit through with room left over for him to ride on it. The lost Amazons and Justice League women were pushing up against the doors, trying to keep them closed. The Flash and Batman recognized this place, "The gates of Tartarus." Batman narrowed his eyes. He then raised his hand to his communicator, "This is Batman, and we found the women and the Amazons. Out." The Gotham heroes and the two teenaged super-heroines moved closer to the portal to the Underworld. A bit away from the doors sat Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Huntress (who had been reinstated after the whole end of the world Darkseid is going kill us all fiasco). They appeared to be in the heat of an intense debate but stopped when Diana, who sat facing them, caught sight of the shining Artemis and her cargo. The Princess stood up, effectively ending the conversation. The Huntress, and Black Canary, who apparently were her Generals, also rose. Artemis sauntered towards Wonder Woman and bowed regally. She held the sword and shield out to the Princess. Her glow faded. Diana took the best weapons on the island, of the Amazons, of her sisters. She felt the power in them.

Hawkgirl, who was trying to hold the doors shut, came over. She looked at her friend. She saw a reel of memories go through her head, watching the Princess from her first moments in Man's World to her becoming a face of the Justice League and voted the Super-heroine of the Year. Her slightly increased senses allowed her to pick up some off her and her Generals' conversation. This might be the last time she saw her best friend. Shayera teared up. She hugged Diana. Then she flew to the top of the left door and started to push again. Wonder Woman looked at the women assembled before her. She nodded. With that they all glided towards the gates. Wonder Woman with her sword, shield, and lasso; Artemis notched an arrow; Black Canary and Huntress picked up their borrowed Amazonian shields and unsheathed their swords. The women holding the struggling doors shut saw them and eased up on their efforts. Hippolyta stepped away from her post on the doors and hugged her only child. She wordlessly turned back around. Diana looked up at Shayera, who was the head of the door crew, and she gave the signal. "Stop!" Shayera shouted and the women relaxed. The doors opened.

Wonder Woman. Diana.

Black Canary. Dinah.

Huntress. Helena.

Artemis.

All ran into Tartarus. "Push!" Came the order, and the women vanished as the thick, limestone doors closed. A seven-foot thick plank of wood was put into holders, keeping the doors closed. The Amazons and Justice League women all simultaneously breathed a sigh and relief. But prayers and sounds of grief followed it.

Wonder Woman, a beloved heroine, Artemis, a teenager with her whole life in front of her, Black Canary, who was going to be proposed to in two days, and Huntress, who was going on her one year anniversary date with Question in a week, had all just charged headfirst into the Underworld.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Author Ramblings continued: Thanks so much Jana Girl123 and Chaosmob for reviewing. I hope this is less rushed and that you guys like it. Thanks ever so much for the constrictive criticism.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Ramblings: Hi, I'm back. I know it's been forever, but I was unfortunately busy. But I'm here now so let's gets this party started. Please review; I'll take anything flames, critiques, anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own it (it being anything you are about to read about.)

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

No.

_**NO!**_

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

It can't be. _Diana_. She can't be gone; she's invulnerable. What was she thinking; was she thinking? She just charged straight into the mouth of Hell itself, and she took a human, a teenager, and a bird for backup. The sound of the wood locking her in there sounded eerily like a gunshot to his ears.

The only indication of Batman's inner turmoil was the slight widening then shrinking of the eyeholes in his cowl. The rest of the Gotham heroes were grieving in their own way. Several sighs and thuds caused by punches of anger were heard from the heroes' corner. The heroines and Amazons were comforting each other and some faint crying echoed completing the hopeless atmosphere.

After what seemed to be an eternity, three loud bangs were heard from behind the door. The woman stopped. They looked at one another. Three more loud knocks came. The woman flew, some literally, into action. The plank was removed and they couldn't get the door open fast enough. They just let it open a crack, just so the brave women could come back and the demons went stay back. Artemis emerged first. Then came Canary's back. After a little maneuvering it was revealed that she was carrying something. A long object covered by what looked a lot like Wonder Woman's toga. Huntress exited the Underworld last; she was helping Canary with her burden. The doors were shut for good and the women all relaxed.

Attention went to the mysterious buddle Huntress and Canary hauled out. A few shrieks sounded. Batman froze. Hippolyta moved slowly forward. As if she was carrying the weigh of the world on her shoulders. Artemis, Black Canary, and Huntress all looked down. The two adult heroines pulled the toga off. Diana was there, her blue eyes closed, her black hair darkened by the fires of Hades. Her tan skin held an unusual paleness and her chest wasn't moving. Hippolyta darted forward and felt for a pulse.

A cry was heard like none that has ever been uttered. The cry of the Amazon queen over the lost of her daughter at the hand of her ex-beau. The sadness and rage mixed in her eyes, and she looked like she was seconds away from flinging open the mighty doors and killing Hades herself. "Present arms!" Was the cry of the Amazon General. The heroines all felt like a piece of their family was gone, like an older sister. They had all, in some way, looked up to Wonder Woman.

A hand reached up and wiped away the queen's tears. "Don't cry…" came a whisper. Blue eyes blurrily blinked open, "I'm here."

"Diana?" Hippolyta was shocked. She threw her arms around her daughter who was now sitting up. Wonder Woman exposed the horrible burns on her back; some were so bad you could see her organs and spine.

A bright glow filled the cave. Every looked away. The Amazons gasped, "Hera!"

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Author's Ramblings continued: Well there is it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Ramblings: Truth be told the whole Hades plot was just a starter. But it will come back later. Now for the good stuff. 'Thoughts' "Words" It occurs to me that I haven't done reviews in a long time. So:

Jana Girl123: Thank you so much for your valuable input. I have found that one of my weakest in writing is that I either go too fast or too slow. I can't seem to find a middle ground. But I hope this is better.

Chaosmob: I love that saying and it's what I was going for. Yes, I know about the rate of my writing, it's so hard to nail down a good rhythm.

: Thanks for the review.

Anonymous reviewer: bmwwlover: Thanks and here's your update.

Disclaimer: Don't own. But this is gonna be awesome!

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

The light died down. The Amazons immediately got on their hands and knees, faces on the ground. Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite looked lovingly down at their warrioresses. Hera spoke, her great voice softening to compensate the close range and sensitive hearing of her Amazons, "We have brought you here to revive the Princess." Her tones, soothing and lusciously washed over all present, like a warm, comfy bath. Those assembled looked around in shock at the beauty that was Mount Olympus.

But her words and beauty couldn't sooth the mighty Batman. "Revive her?" He growled with tones of fear and hope. "She looks alive to me."

Athena, with her ever-present owl and golden, shining helmet, looked amused as she gazed at the Caped Crusader. "Yes. You see the damage to her back?" At his gruff nod, she smiled and continued, her voice's tone lower but no less beautiful then that of the Queen of the gods, "The injuries she has sustained are fatal. If not for our power directly keeping her for Hades, she would be back in the pit, for her Father to torment her for eternity." Several gasps rang out at this.

Hippolyta came forward on her knees, head still bowed, "Thank you my goddesses for keeping her alive."

The ethereal beings shared a look, a look that got Batman's attention. He was suspicious of these "goddesses". 'What are they up to?' he wonders as the conversation continues.

Aphrodite stepped forward, her ever-changing hair and eyes glowing and shining in the light, "We can not keep her alive. That would disrupt the order of things. And we have limited power as it is currently. We have only brought you all here and revived the Princess so she could say her goodbyes in a better place then that cave." At the mention of the cave, the goddess of love shivered. Her high voice didn't ground on the eardrums but out of all three, sounded the most like music.

The queen of the Amazons dared to lift her head, "Please my goddesses, is there anything to be done to save my daughter? I will do anything."

"No! Moth-." Diana was cut off by a coughing fit. Blood was coming out her mouth and the cloud-like ground around her was beginning to be stained red. The Amazon frantically waved at her mother to stop her from finishing her promise. Several Amazons went to help their dethroned Princess and they prompted got blood on them.

Hera's mouth curled into an impossible to see smirk. But Batman saw. Hera's sultry voice rang again, "There is one thing that might help in this situation. As you know gods can, if they so choose, to make a hero or heroine immortal, into a god or goddess."

Hippolyta's face was the picture of hope, "Oh thank you! That would be truly an-."

Athena cut her off, "We can not turn Diana into a goddess; for she has not proven herself a true heroine. (AR: I know a bit Hercules, but don't worry it's not going to be like that at all.)"

Gasps and outraged cries meet this declaration. Diana, not a heroine? Preposterous! Batman couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward, his baritone contrasting sharply with the female pitches that had solely occupied the conversation before. He lashed out his words like invisible batarangs, meant to do injury, "She has saved millions of lives. She has saved the world time and time again. How could you say she is not a heroine?"

The Amazons were shocked at this male's disrespect toward their goddesses and stepped back so they would get hit with the lightening that was sure to fry this man.

Now Diana was waving with all the breath in her body at Batman. She waved for him to shut his mouth and bow in apology and respect. But Bruce was never very good with saying sorry. He stubbornly planted his feet on the cloud-ground and bat-glared for all he was worth at the goddesses of his secret crush.

All was quiet. Everyone held their breath waiting to see how the Dark Knight's power compared to three full-blown goddesses. It wasn't looking good. Athena was whispering to her owl in a language long dead before mankind walked on the Earth. Aphrodite was rocking back and forth on the balls of her perfect, little feet. She was thinking about her toenails, 'I really need a pedicure. As soon as Hades and Ares release us, I think I'll pop down to my favorite nail spa in New York.' Hera, however, was glaring at the pathetic excuse for a mortal that dare raise his tongue against her and her daughters. (AR: It's been a long time, so please excuse any mythology mistakes.)

Batman wasn't backing down. He was _the__Batman_; he had a rep to uphold. Robin didn't know what was going to happen but he would back up his mentor, like always. Green Arrow wasn't impressed, 'What have you gotten us into Bats?'

Finally, Hera's scrunched-up eyebrows relaxed and she shot a brilliant smile at Batman, "I'm sorry, mortal." She stressed mortal. "But by the requirements set forth by the Muses, goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes, Diana is not a heroine. I will say she was very close with all the good deeds she did while with you but disobeying her mother and bringing men to Themyiscera has evened any advantage she would have gotten for those deeds."

Green Arrow cautiously stepped forward and bowed low, "So what you're saying is that it's sort of like a scale. Goods deeds give you weight on the favorable side, but disobeying puts weight on the unfavorable side. And all of Diana's good deeds are cancelled out by her two acts of disobedience? And to be a hero you need more weight or the favorable side than on the unfavorable side? (AR: Is that confusing? I tried to explain it twice in different ways to make it more understandable.)" Green Arrow ended his piece with a confused tone. He bowed again and stepped back.

Athena nodded, finished with her conversation with her owl. "Yes, that is preciously it. And indeed, Diana is in a deadly stalemate. If things went tipped one way or another we might have a clearer plan but we must work with thing how they are. Diana," she looked at the struggling for air Amazon, "I trust you would rather be a heroine and immortal, than die and by tortured for eternity?"

Diana forced herself to talk, "I will do what is best for my mother, sisters, and friends. If you require so sacrifice from them, I will gladly die. But if becoming a heroine requires just something from me than I will chose immortality." Her mother and a few of her most trusted friend tried to talk her out of it, but she would not be swayed.

Artemis, with her bow firmly in her hand, stepped to face the immortals, "What does becoming a heroine entail, your Honors?" Wally felt a pinch of worry, 'What if they fry her or something?'

But the all-powerful females smiled at her respect. Aphrodite bounced forward on her tiptoes to answer Artemis' question, "To become a true heroine and be granted immortality, the Princess must complete a list of tasks by the summer solstice." She giggled.

The summer solstice was two days away. Suddenly, a glowing dot appeared before the three. It grew, and grew until it finally stopped glowing and revealed that it was an old piece of parchment. It floated gently to Athena's outstretched hand. The goddess of wisdom gracefully glided over to Artemis and gave her the paper. Artemis bowed as soon she notice the goddess coming her way. Once the paper was in her grasp she nodded, "Thank you, your majesty." Athena smiled and went back to Hera and Aphrodite.

Hera once again stepped forward to address the mass, "On that piece of paper is what Princess Diana of Themyiscera must do to be proclaimed a true heroine! I bequeath you, Artemis Crock, to be her helper in completing these tasks. She only has until the summer solstice, then our magic will leave her and she will go to Hades."

The Gotham heroes were surprised that Hera knew Artemis' name.

The three goddesses moved to form a triangle, Hera in the middle and Athena and Aphrodite on the sides. As one, they raised their hands and it loud booming voices declared, "We the Goddesses have spoken!" Another bright flash blinded everyone.

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Author Ramblings continued: I hope you like it. Please review with ideas, flames, anything is accepted and welcomed.


End file.
